ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Lightning (Series)
Ultraman Lightning's series, basically. The opening is "Rise Up Your Flag" (the Kachidoki Arms theme). Premise This series starts out lighthearted and comedic, but gets darker as it progresses. It contains a recurring kaiju ally and occasional appearances by a superior Ultra, in this case Ultraman Mebius, who later gains a human host. This series is also a loose celebration of Ultraman Dyna's 20th anniversary, which Tsuburaya Productions seems to have forgotten. Plot After gaining amazing new powers, an Ultra from the Land of Light has been sent on a mission to an alternate Earth. Episodes * Episode 1: Lightning Strikes * Episode 2: Gold and Silver * Episode 3: I Can't Control Myself * Episode 4: Taji's Nightmare * Episode 5: The Lost Ball * Episode 6: A Change of Perspective * Episode 7: Stellade Strikes Back * Episode 8: The Big Reveal * Episode 9: Who I Really Am * Episode 10: The Next Level * Episode 11: Enter the Dragoon * Episode 12: Hunter on the Run * Episode 13: Last Breath * Episode 14: Fired? * Episode 15: Fighting My Friend * Episode 16: True Colors * Episode 17: The Final Day * Episode 18: The Storm of the Century (Series Finale) Specials * Ultra Fight Adam * Ultraman Lightning, Legacy, Blizzard: Baron of Darkness * Ultraman Lightning the Movie: Enter the God of Thunder! * Ultimate Force Zero * Ultraman Mebius Returns: The Ice Warrior and the Twisted-Hearted Beast * Ultraman Junior: Attack of the Light * Ultraman Charge (Sequel series) Characters CAKE (Crew of Anti-Kaiju Experts) An attack team who work undercover as the staff of a bakery. * Taji Kawabata: The human form of Ultraman Lightning. * Ida Hara: The captain of CAKE and owner of the bakery. * Alec Craig: A transfer from America, the marksman of the group. Also comic relief. Takes people's orders at the bakery. * Wakako Narashi: The inventor of the group, she designs the weapons, vehicles, and recipes. * Gabara Tendou: The muscle of the team and the best baker among them. * Isaac: The monster expert of the team, in charge of their kaiju database. Is hiding a secret. Ultras and Heroes * Ultraman Lightning (Every episode) * Ultraman Junior (at the end of every episode) * Ultraman Mebius (Episode 2, 10, 13, 18) * Ultraman Taro 2 (mentioned) * Ultraman Dyna 3 (mentioned) * Ultraman Orb 9 (mentioned) * Ultraman Max 11 (mentioned) * Mirror Knight (TV character) Ultra Fight Adam * Ultraman Lightning ** Adam * Ultraman Orb (flashback) ** Orb Origin ** Emerium Slugger * Ultraman Mebius ** Normal ** Burning Brave Ultraman Lightning the Movie: Enter the God of Thunder! * Ultraman Lightning ** Normal ** High Voltage ** God of Thunder * Ultraman Onyx * Ultimate Force Zero ** Ultraman Zero *** Normal *** Ultimate *** Beyond *** Shining ** Mirror Knight ** Glenfire ** Jean-Brothers *** Jean-Bot *** Jean-Nine * Ultraman Geed ** Primitive ** Acro Smasher ** Solid Burning ** Magnificent ** Ultimate Final * Ultraman Mebius ** Normal ** Burning Brave * Ultraman * Ultraman Junior Ultimate Force Zero * Ultimate Force Zero ** Ultraman Zero *** Normal *** Ultimate *** Strong Corona *** Luna Miracle *** Shining ** Glenfire *** Normal *** Glenphoenix ** Mirror Knight *** Normal *** Reflex Armor ** Jean-Brothers *** Jean-King **** Jean-Bot **** Jean-Nine Ultraman Mebius Returns: The Ice Warrior and the Twisted-Hearted Beast * Ultraman Mebius ** Normal ** Burning Brave ** Frost Burn * Ultraman Hikari ** Normal * Ultraman Plasma ** Normal * Ultraman Lightning ** Normal * Snowy Shikoku: The Ultra Who Wasn't * Shikoku Maki * Ultraman Belial * Ultraman Golgo * Ultraman Geed ** Primitive * Ultraman Junior Ultraman Junior: Attack of the Light * Ultraman Junior * Ultraman * Ultraman Lightning ** Normal ** God of Thunder * Ultraman Mebius ** Normal ** Frost Burn * Ultraman Hikari ** Normal ** Hunter Knight * Ultraman Plasma ** Normal ** Omega * Snowy Kaiju and Aliens Good * Demaaga (Episode 2, 5, 7-8, 11, 14-15) ** Normal (Episode 2, 5, 7-8, 11, 14-15) ** Tsurugi (Episode 15) * Gyabish Lilac (Episode 3-18) ** Normal ** Intermediate (Episode 3) ** Perfect (Episode 3) Neutral * Alien Muzan ** Alien Muzan Xash (Episode 3, 12) ** Super Muzan x2 (Episode 12) * Alien Tilt Vahta (Episode 5-6) * Golza (Episode 5) * Melba (Episode 5) ** Normal ** Thunder Evil * Alien Helix Deox (Episode 1-18) * Alien Babalou Claire (Episode 1-9) * Stellade ** Normal (Episode 1) ** Cyborg (Episode 7) * Dorako (Episode 8) * Silvergon (Episode 8) * Pandon (Episode 8-9) * Goldon (Episode 2) ** Normal ** Midas * Alien Dais Nanzo (Episode 3) * Nightmare Inculas (Episode 4) * Alien Drache (Episode 10-11) * Alien Zetton 10-11 (mentioned) * Alien Pedan 10-11 (mentioned) * Drachium Death Zetton (Episode 10) * King Joe Dragoon (Episode 11) * Femigon (Episode 13) * C.O.V. (Episode 14) * Pazuzu (Episode 14) * X-Savarga (Episode 14) * Neosaurus (Episode 15) * Zen-Draco (Episode 16) * Follower Magma (Episode 17) * Follower Shaplay (Episode 17) * Follower Keel (Episode 17) * Follower Zelan (Episode 17) * Final King (Episode 17-18) Ultra Fight Adam * Zandrias * Alien Helix Deox * Follower Shadow * Gabura * Zegan * Follower Zelan * Plooma * Follower Shaplay * Giradorus * Follower Keel * Bostang * Follower Magma * Red Gillas * Black Gillas * Chimeraryu Ultraman Lightning the Movie: Enter the God of Thunder! * King Gomora ** Gomora ** Red King * Alien Tilt Vahta * Alien Helix Deox (Mentioned, flashback) * Sangoma Geronimon * Demaaga ** Normal ** Tsurugi * Reconstruction King (to fight Zero) * Crest Bemustron (to fight Ultraman and Junior) * C.P.V. (to fight Mebius) * Gaznero Bemstar (to fight Glenfire and Jean-Nine) * Flame Bloome (to fight Geed) * Illusion King (to fight Mirror Knight and Jean-Bot) * Some other revived kaiju and aliens * Some sort of insane final boss fusion beast I guess. * Components of all the fusions (cameos) Ultraman Mebius Returns: The Ice Warrior and the Twisted-Hearted Beast * Alien Baltan ** Alien Baltan Novan ** Powered Baltan (mentioned) * Dorako ** Comet Dorako ** Powered Dorako (mentioned) * Alien Helix Deox (mentioned) * Sloggosaurus * Wurmon * Frozen Wraith * Tyrant (Dual Element) * Necrozma Ultraman Junior: Attack of the Light * The Horde of Madness ** Daoclops ** Legionoid *** Shiny *** Ahiny ** Some Shinymons ** A couple of Ultras from The Horde, who I made specifically to be corrupted Reception * A lot of people like the monster roster. * I will add more at some point. Trivia * This series was most heavily inspired by Ultraman Max, Mebius and X. * Were it not for Lightning's crossover with Blizzard that placed them both in the same universe, this series likely wouldn't have gotten nearly as many planned spinoffs as it did. * Credit goes to Furnozilla, Emgaltan, BigD2003, MoarCrossovers, Cdr, FlurrTheGamerMixel, Ultraman Plasma and GeedWarrior26 for helping me with all this stuff. Category:KitsuneSoldier Category:Fan Ultra Series Category:Ultraman Lightning Continuity Category:W.I.P.